La Historia de Aria Whitelock
by RePsicopata
Summary: Near, Mello, Matt y Aria. Esa era la línea de sucesión en Wammy's House. El gran caso del asesino Kira estaba en sus manos, su predecesor no pudo resolverlo. Aria escapó del orfanato y ahora tiene su propia linea de investigación. Y un arma que los demás ni se imaginaban...
1. Pregunta

Abro los ojos y me encuentro con una oscuridad inmensa.

«¿Cómo llegué aquí?»

Siento todo mi peso en la espalda. Estoy acostado boca arriba. Lentamente abro los puños y los muevo, comprobando que aun puedo controlar todos los dedos. Noto el cuerpo entumecido.

«¿Cómo llegué aquí?» me pregunto una vez más.

Intento levantar las manos para llevármelas a la cabeza, pero se chocan con un techo duro y humedecido. Lo tanteo unos momentos hasta tener en claro que esta hecho de madera. Probablemente desde el suelo hasta él habrá de sesenta a ochenta centímetros. En otras circunstancias habría dado un número más exacto, pero ahora cuanto mide no es mi prioridad.

Llevo las manos hacia los costados, al poco rato logro tocar las paredes. Calculo que habrá más o menos un metro entre una y otra. Con cautela vuelvo los brazos hacia arriba. Le doy golpes para poder determinar que podría llegar a estar del otro lado. La madera hace un ruido sordo, y cae tierra por donde las tablas se juntan.

Abro los ojos con sorpresa y siento que el corazón se me detiene por un segundo. Intento no entrar en la desesperación. La madera, las medidas, el ruido, la tierra…

«¡Esto es un ataúd!» es el único pensamiento coherente que tengo, mientras que mi boca se abre de la estupefacción. «¿Qué _demonios _hago aquí?»

Intento regular mis latidos que parecen resonar dentro de la caja. Inhalo… La oscuridad no me ayuda en absoluto. Exhalo… No me gustan los lugares cerrados. Inhalo… ¿Qué hago ahora? Exhalo… Procuro recordar como llegue aquí.

Si estoy en un ataúd, probablemente me hayan creído muerto. Muy probablemente. Estoy seguro en un setenta por ciento. El otro treinta por ciento es que me hayan enterrado a propósito, incluso sabiendo que estaba vivo. Pero ¿quién?

Un paso atrás, me doy cuenta que no recuerdo nada de mi vida. Ni mi nombre, ni mis padres, ni siquiera si tengo padres. «Recuerda» me digo.

Espera un segundo. Tal vez si me hayan enterrado a propósito, seguro que tenía enemigos. Y no unos enemigos como seria en la escuela secundaria, o incluso una competición, si no unos enemigos que me querían fuera del camino, costase lo que costase.

Me duelen los músculos como si hubiera estado días, meses incluso, acostado en la misma posición. «¿Y si de veras hubiera estado tanto tiempo dentro del ataúd?»

Eso me hace descartar casi en su totalidad la teoría de que me enterraran con el propósito de mantenerme fuera del camino. Aunque, por supuesto, me pudieron haber drogado para mantenerme dormido mientras me enterraban, y luego para darles tiempo a escapar. Pero el hecho de que en el caso de que hubiera estado meses enterrado, o tan solo un par de días, no me he alimentado de nada.

Una nueva teoría se me cruza por la cabeza.

Tal vez si estuve muerto.

Pero de alguna manera volví a vivir.

«No—me digo—, eso es imposible»

Pero y si…

Me tomo la cabeza con las manos y siento unas insaciables ganas de gritar de impotencia. Pero aun así no lo hago. Tengo que controlarme, tengo que calmarme. Me conformo con rechinar un poco los dientes.

Entrando en pensamientos racionales, descarto también la teoría de haber estado muerto, es improbable al cien por ciento. Entonces, eso me deja con dos hipótesis bastante más probables.

La primera, que me hayan creído muerto, sea por lo que sea. Mi principal sospecha era que me había desmayado y me hayan tomado mi casi nulo pulso.

Luego, mi segunda teoría consistía en que me hayan drogado y metido en un ataúd con la esperanza que la falta de aire, o comida o lo que fuere. El entumecimiento de mis músculos seguro se debía a la madera en la que me encontraba apoyado.

Por un segundo esta última teoría tomo fuerza, como si un recuerdo me hubiera golpeado de repente. Pero tal vez ni siquiera un recuerdo, ya que no pude visualizar nada. Casi como un instinto.

¿Quién pudo haberme enterrado? No habían dudas: un enemigo que me quería fuera del camino. Como lo había sospechado hace unos momentos. En mi vida había tenido cientos de enemigos, de eso me acordaba. El mal mismo era mi enemigo.

Y el mal solo conoció dos nombres: en 2002 había sido conocido como Rue Ryuzaki, o mejor dicho Beyond Birthday; y el otro nombre que había tomado dos años después se lo había puesto el mundo entero. Se lo conocía como Kira, el mesías.

¿Quién era Kira? Sé la verdadera identidad de B.B. Lo vi con mis propios ojos. Entonces, ¿Por qué a Kira puedo verlo, pero como si su cara hubiese sido borrada con una goma?

Kira, aquel que asesinaba a prisioneros y criminales, aquel que se hacía llamar justicia. Aun sabiendo que la justicia _soy yo._

«Yo soy L, el mejor detective del mundo —me digo, casi en voz alta—. Vi a Kira. Lo mantuve encerrado bajo mi estricta vigilancia por cincuenta días. Luego del confinamiento, se detuvieron sus asesinatos. Kira, te tenía en la palma de mi mano»

Unos días después salió a la luz los nuevos asesinatos, el mesías había vuelto. "Ahora sí que no entiendo nada", me escuché decir.

Pasados los cincuenta días de confinamiento, el equipo de investigación japonés me pidió que los soltara: a Kira, a su padre, y al segundo Kira.

Los miembros del cuartel de investigación de Japón habían sido los primeros en verme el rostro personalmente y conocerme como L. Y me juré a mí mismo que serían los últimos.

El hijo del inspector Yagami (cuyas calificaciones eran extraordinariamente altas y su capacidad de deducción me sorprendía incluso a mí) se unió a la investigación después de su confinamiento.

Él era Kira, estaba seguro.

Ardo en rabia. Él _es _Kira, estoy seguro. Me habían asesinado: él y su shinigami, Rem.

Light Yagami, prometí atraparte…

¡Y lo haré!

**Regla I: El humano cuyo nombre sea escrito en este cuaderno morirá.**

* * *

Y... eso es todo...

fail...

ok, antes que nada: quiero aclarar que esta historia va a tener cantidades excesivas de OC, plot twists e intriga (porque no se si voy a terminarla, por desgracia). Sé cómo quiero que sea el final, pero no tengo ni idea de lo que va a pasar en medio. Con suerte va a fluir solo, de manera en que no tengo mas advertencias que esa, por ahora. De todos modos, le voy a poner un poco de Matt x Mello pero no va a pasar de Shonen-ai [yaoi ligero].

bueno, espero que les haya gustado, toda critica y comentario es mas que bienvenido :D


	2. Voz

_Día: 6. Mes: Febrero. Año: 2009._

—Listo —dijo Aria con una sonrisa expectante en el rostro—, con eso debería bastar.

Levantó la mano del cuaderno lentamente, como si la velocidad pudiera alterar el inalterable efecto que este surtiría.

—Supongo que ahora tenemos que esperar cuarenta segundos, ¿no? —preguntó Taro, con la voz un poco más alzada y ansiosa de lo que esperaba.

—No lo sé —contestó Aria—. Nunca lo intenté comprobar, sinceramente. De todos modos —agregó, como quitándole importancia—, a mí solo me importa que funcione.

Taro asintió, no iba a ser cosa que le llevara la contra. Últimamente, todo lo que le había dicho y deducido la chica había sido correcto. Pues, si no, cómo iba a entrar al prestigioso orfanato Wammy para niños con habilidades especiales. Y no solo eso: había sido la sexta alumna más inteligente de la historia de la casa, y la cuarta en el momento en el que escapó.

Se decía que solo había dos maneras de salir del orfanato antes de los veinte años de edad. Una: tener la suficiente inteligencia para poder convertirse en el sucesor del mejor detective del mundo. De los sesenta y ocho alumnos que tuvo la escuela en toda su historia, solo tres o cuatro alumnos fueron capaces de salir de esta manera. La segunda forma, era tener, además de la inteligencia, el valor suficiente como para violar la prácticamente inviolable seguridad, afrontar el mundo que espera y por sobre todo, cuidar de la seguridad, porque comenzaban a rastrear a los alumnos que escaparon. Aparte de todo eso, solo tenías una oportunidad a lo largo de tu vida.

—Jamás pensé que de veras lo lograríamos. —soltó Taro, contra su voluntad.

—Yo siempre supe que sí. —contraatacó Aria a su vez.

Aunque ella mentía seguido (principalmente para preservar su persona y seguridad) esa había sido la primera mentira que le había dicho a Taro en años.

Notó que no había perdido esa faceta de actriz con el tiempo en el momento en el que su compañero le sonrío, le había creído.

—Espero que este sea el fin del silencio. —se dijo Aria.

—¿Qué?

—Nada, solo hablaba conmigo misma —contestó rápidamente—. Vamos, que se nos hace tarde. No quiero perderme nada.

Los dos se levantaron y emprendieron camino hacia ese lugar que Aria tantas veces había visitado durante su vida para lamentarse, para llorar su perdida. Era la primera vez que iba acompañada: por el chico, y también por el par de shinigamis que los seguían a ambos

**Regla XI: El propietario de la Death Note será poseído por un Shinigami, su propietario original, hasta el día de su muerte.**


	3. Hallazgo

si, ya me di cuenta de que esta historia esta siendo un total fracaso... pero tengo escritos 5 capitulos y planeo traducirlos en cuanto pueda... patético

* * *

_Día: 5. Mes: Diciembre. Año: 2004_

—¡¿Muerto?! ¿Cómo? —gritó Mello—. ¿K-Kira lo mató…? ¿Fue eso?

Aria, como era conocida en el orfanato, estaba espiando desde el otro lado de la puerta cerrada con la boca abierta en sorpresa. ¿En verdad había ocurrido lo impensable?

—L dijo que iba a conseguir que condenaran a muerte a Kira, pero él lo asesino. —La furia de Mello era incontenible y la sorpresa de Aria era inocultable—. ¿Eso estas diciendo?

Aria siempre le había marcado e incluso suplicado a Mello que aprendiera a controlar sus emociones. Ellos dos eran amigos, hasta muy amigos; aunque Aria prefería la compañía de Matt (la única persona que le había confiado su nombre real) ya que él, pese a que era el tercer alumno mas inteligente del orfanato, no veía la sucesión del mejor detective del mundo como una competencia; y supuso que Mello también pensaba lo mismo.

Aria no quiso escuchar mas luego de que Near dijera su "si no puedes ganar el juego, si no puedes resolver el enigma, simplemente eres un perdedor". Ella también la conocía de otra forma: el fin justifica los medios. Odiaba con el corazón esa frase.

Se había enterado de algo que no debía: L había muerto, necesitaba un sucesor, y ella no era candidata para ello.

Corrió a su habitación procurando no cruzarse con nadie, tomando caminos alternativos y al llegar tomó la mochila con dinero, provisiones y ropa que había estado guardada en el fondo de su armario por semanas.

Pero eran meses por lo que estuvo planeando escapar.

Ahora, sin L, sin una meta, simplemente deseaba con todo su ser fugarse de ese condenado orfanato. Salió de su cuarto sin expresiones en su rostro por si alguien llegaba a acercarse y corriendo lo más rápido que podía cuando estaba completamente sola.

El orfanato siempre le había recordado a las iglesias que solo tuvo la oportunidad de ver en fotos y en filmaciones, con las columnas talladas y los cuadros en las paredes y las ventanas con vitraux que proyectaban rayos de fascinantes colores cuando el sol pegaba en ellas. En el segundo en el que sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz distinguió a una de las vigilantes, una mujer que parecía una secretaria pero que por dentro podía ser una harpía. Se escondió contra una pared antes de que esta se volteara.

Aria casi no podía aguantar los jadeos mientras luchaba por aire luego de correr, lo que pareció alarmar a la vigilante. Sus tacos resonaban cada vez mas fuertes contra las paredes indicándole que se estaba acercando.

«¡Mierda!». Para su suerte, a unos pocos pasos había una puerta de madera que daba a una de las habitaciones de esa ala del edificio. Mientras se aproximaba con sigilo sacó de su mochila una tarjeta y un alambre que la habían salvado de quedarse encerrada varias veces en los exámenes de espionaje y la habían puesto en el record de tiempo en esa clase. Forjar las cerraduras era una de sus técnicas favoritas, pero no quedaba tiempo. Intentó apresurarse pero entre los nervios y el miedo a ser atrapada le hacia temblar las manos y equivocarse varias veces.

«Rápido, ¡rápido!» pensaba mientras sentía a la mujer a escasos metros de ella. No iba a llegar… «¡Ábrete de una maldita vez!»

Como si fuera broma, la puerta se abrió. La chica entró en la habitación en lo que pareció una fracción de segundo y volvió a cerrar la puerta. Se dejo caer contra ella, tratando de que le bajasen las pulsaciones y de tragarse de nuevo el susto que relucía a flor de piel. Tanto se le había nublado la vista y minimizado los sentidos que casi ni noto que el dueño del cuarto la estaba mirando expectante. Inhalando y exhalando logró calmar su adrenalina y visualizó la mano que le tendía el chico pelirrojo de remera rayada.

Mail Jeevas, conocido como Matt, la ayudó a levantarse. Se podía oír la música de un videojuego pausado mezclado con el ruido de los tacones que pasaban de largo del otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Planeabas escapar? —preguntó Matt una vez que la vigilante parecía lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharlos—. Por eso intentabas forjar mi puerta.

—Yo… —comenzó a decir Aria, sin poder continuar. Los ojos verdes del chico la miraban con una mezcla de tristeza, decepción y algo más que no supo descifrar.

Lo habría considerado traición si se hubiera ido. Ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en él. La muerte de su deidad, su objetivo, la había chocado tanto que no había pensado en eso. Su mente había quedado en blanco.

Otra razón más que no le permitía ser la sucesora de L. Se dejaba llevar demasiado por sus emociones, no podía quedarse en blanco por nada. Aunque… Mello también actuaba guiado por sus emociones. «Su sucesor va a ser Near.» dedujo casi sin darse cuenta. Near actuaba a sangre fría, como una maquina calculadora. Y Mello… pues Mello era muy parecida a ella en muchos aspectos. Por eso podía predecir lo que iba a hacer: iba a irse, al igual que ella, solo si la noticia lo cegaba y lo hacía olvidarse de su mejor amigo. Después de eso se arrepentiría de dejarlo atrás y no podría volver a por él.

Se dio cuenta algunos segundos después que Matt aun la miraba esperando respuesta.

—L murió —intentó excusarse dudando si él debía saberlo: Matt, el tercero en la línea.

El chico no tuvo la reacción que Aria esperaba. Abrió los ojos como platos y la mandíbula se le bajo unos centímetros, sí; pero ella esperaba algo más dramático. Tal vez que las piernas cedieras o un grito como los de Mello, pues él también tenía emociones. No como Near.

Luego de recobrarse de la sorpresa dijo, tal vez demasiado sereno para la situación:

—Era cuestión de tiempo. O era Kira o era cualquier otro criminal. En el fondo ya sabía que no viviría tanto, por más de que tomara todas las precauciones posibles.

Ahora Aria era la que mostraba sorpresa. Ella sabía que él no idolatraba a L tanto como el resto de las personas. Por supuesto que lo admiraba y todo, pero nunca lo vio como un objetivo o antecesor. Nunca había intentado ser como él. Matt era Matt y no pensaba cambiarlo.

—Pensabas escapar porque seguir aquí ya no tiene sentido.

«¿Tanto me conoce?» pensó Aria, antes de abrazarlo y soltar todas las lágrimas que tenía guardadas. Matt la rodeó con sus brazos acariciándole la espalda. Estuvieron así unos pocos minutos sin decir una sola palabra, hasta que Aria logro recomponerse. No podía bajar tanto la guardia, no podía llorar frente a otra persona.

—Escucha —le dijo Matt—: desde mi ventana se puede subir hasta el techo usando unos ladrillos que sobresalen. Si logras trepar, camina hacia el lado oeste, por ahí se puede bajar fácilmente, pero esta todo resbaloso así que ten cuidado. De todos modos, si no conociera tus habilidades físicas, ni te lo sugeriría. No van a haber vigilantes, ningún estudiante conoce su existencia, fue cerrada en su totalidad hace años.

»—De ahí te internas en el bosque que hay a unos cuantos metros. Cada tanto va a haber un árbol con un corte en el tronco. Utilízalos para guiarte. Si no te pierdes, saldrás a una carretera, y de ahí a Londres.

—¿Cómo sabes todo esto?

Aria sabía la respuesta, pero aun así quería escucharla. Le parecía totalmente irreal.

—Porque yo he salido.

—¿Y por qué volviste? —pregunto Aria, eso era lo único que no lograba entender—. ¿Por qué no te quedaste ahí? Podrías ser libre.

—Lo sé. —Su voz dejaba notar su tristeza detrás de la verdad—. Es que… no puedo.

Aria sabía que por más que ella siguiera presionando para que le contestara, Matt no iba a soltar una palabra más. Entonces, se separó de él, tomó su mochila y se subió al marco de la ventana.

—Hasta siempre… —se despidió ella con una sonrisa.

—Hasta siempre… —se despidió el.

**Regla II: El cuaderno no surtirá efecto a menos de que quien lo utilice tenga en mente la cara de la persona al escribir su nombre, de esta manera no se afectará a personas con el mismo nombre y apellido.**


End file.
